La non demande en mariage
by Atomicfrog
Summary: LA plus grosse frayeur de Wakashimazu pp YAOI


**_La non demande en mariage_**

Un soir d'hiver enneigé, comme il en existe peu en Italie, alors que Kojiro lisait tranquillement et écoutant de la musique pas toute jeune, mais seule encore valable de nos jours face à la variété naïse qui clame haut et fièrement qu'elle n'a strictement rien à dire. Kojiro donc écoutait, Brassens.

Et cela peut paraître étonnant car il est connu qu'un homme ne peut faire deux choses en même temps, et cela je l'ai personnellement testé. Faire cuir du riz en même temps que discuter des conséquences économiques d'une certaine grève d'une certaine compagnie de transport d'une certaine ville du sud de la France, s'avère désastreux pour nos estomacs et mes plaques de cuissons. Ainsi lisait-il donc sans entendre les chansons qui défilaient sur le disque de plastique.

« Heureux qui, comme Ulysse, a fait un long voyage ... Au village sans prétentions, j'ai mauvaise réputation ... C'étaient pas des amis choisis par Montaigne et la boeti ... Je vous salut marie »1

Et puis les mots sur les pages se firent plus rare et le mot douloureux pour le lecteur passionné et salvateur pour celui lisant Stendhal 2 apparut au milieu de la feuille.

Il referma l'ouvrage et soupira.

« Ne gravons pas nos noms au bas d'un parchemin ... »

- Hum ?

Ainsi une coïncidence éhonté, fit germer dans un coin du cerveau embrumé de Kojiro une idée. Chose qu'y n'arrivait pas souvent. Le travail des cellules nerveuses d'une zone de son encéphale qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment entraîné lui provoqua l'équivalent d'une crampe. Mais l'idée était bonne, il fallait la noter quelque part avant qu'elle ne lui échappe.

Il attrapa un stylo et nota quelques mots avant de se lever pour prendre une aspirine.

« Mourir pour des idées d'accord mais de mort lente ... »

Il éteignit ensuite rapidement le post en le remerciant de l'avoir inspiré. Il ouvrit ensuite son lit, dans le sens qu'il écarta la couette froissée, qu'il aurait dû laver avant qu'on ait pu la comparer à un sharpei malade, puis s'installa dans son lit faisant choir nombre de vêtements sales et de couverts oubliés.

Le lendemain matin il avait quartier libre, l'entraîneur leur avait laissé quelques jours de repos et il devait prendre l'avion cet après-midi et devait se dépêcher de parcourir la ville pour mettre en marche son idée machiavélique. Le sourire aux lèvres et le porte-monnaie déduit de quelques pièces, il attrapa son vol et quelques douze heures plus tard il atterrissait au Japon.

- Bonjour tout le m ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà sa mère pleurait sur son épaule et que ses frères et soeurs lui tiraient sur le jean. Il avait conscience d'être le moteur de sa famille, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que cette scène pouvait se reproduire tant de fois. Il rentrait pourtant à chaque vacances, mais à chaque fois larmes de joie et hourra d'admiration l'accueillait avec la même intensité.

Il tapota la tête de sa mère et de ces trois petits monstres qui lui servaient de famille.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda la mère comme s'il revenait de la guerre avec une jambe en moins.

- Je suis fatigué, le décalage horaire, tout ça ...

- Alors va dormir. Ta chambre est déjà prête. Ordonna la matriarche.

- Merci, maman tu es formidable.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front pâle de sa mère puis s'en alla dans sa chambre suivi de prés par ces frangins désireux d'entendre les histoires incroyables que leur inventait leur frère, et de jouer à quelques jeux qu'ils étaient les seuls à connaître, faute de n'avoir jamais put se payer de vrai jouets.

- Les enfants vous connaissez bien Ken ?

Ceux-ci pouffèrent. Il était le cinquième membre de la fratrie et avait si souvent joué avec les enfants, qu'il achetait pour Kojiro les cadeaux de noël et d'anniversaire des gamins. Les enfants connaissaient aussi sans trop les comprendre ni les rejeter les liens particuliers qui unissaient les deux jeunes hommes.

- Et bien je dois dormir car demain j'ai rendez-vous avec lui et je ne voudrais pas être en retard pour avoir traîné au lit.

- Aller ! Juste une histoire alors ! S'écria le plus grand.

Et le slogan fut repris en coeur par les deux autres, tapant du poings sur le plancher vermoulu.

- Les enfants, cessez d'embêter votre frère ! N'oubliez pas que c'est lui qui vous nourrit ! Gronda Madame Hyuga de toute la hauteur de son autorité.

- Laisse maman, ils ne me dérangent pas. Allez dans votre chambre et je vous suis pour vous border, d'accord ?

- Mais il n'est que huit heure du soir ! S'insurga la médiante.

- Alors tant pis pour vous.

Les enfants se levèrent, sortirent de la pièce pour aller se planter devant la télévision et se métamorphoser presque aussitôt en un chou-fleur, une betterave et une botte de carotte.

Kojiro s'affala sur son lit qui craqua douloureusement en maudissant le dieu cathodique. Il soupira d'aise en s'enfonçant dans son matelas trop mou et poussiéreux lui rappelant tant de bon souvenir. Il sourit dans sa somnolence. Pas étonnant qu'il craque ce lit après tout ce qu'il avait subi.

Il avait rendez-vous avec Wakashimazu, dans un parc qui avait tous les attributs d'un bon petit parc bien agréable. Une pelouse immense et verte parcourue d'oies et de canards, des bancs en bois entourant un étang de taille respectable sur lequel glissaient des barques vertes et quelques saules pleureurs. Le goal keeper était assis sur l'herbe taillé de prés et lançait du pain aux volatiles cancanant, comme il est d'usage dans tout bon parc digne de ce nom.

Soudain, il se retroussa, frisant le tour de rein et rattrapa avec douceur et précision un projectile peu commun. C'était un bouquet de fleurs, de roses et d'autres végétaux aux pétales multicolores dont il n'avait cure de leurs noms. Il huma le bouquet puis se retourna vers le lanceur de fleurs qui n'était autre que Kojiro Hyuga. Il en fut à la fois surpris, un tigre offrant des fleurs c'est un évènement rare, et sensiblement apeuré.

- Tu es en retard. Lança-t-il simplement.

- Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir.

Kojiro embrassa furtivement le karatéka avant de s'asseoir prés de lui, bien que le terme asseoir allait à cette action comme un gant à un mille-pattes.

- Ca va pas la tête ! Chuchota Wakashimazu de but en blanc.

- J'ai fait bon voyage. Fatiguant mais comme toujours...

- Arrête de te moquer de moi! Il y a plein de monde ici...

- Oui, c'est normal et alors ?

- Et alors! Et alors ne m'embrasse pas quand il y a du monde comme ça! J'ai une réputation à tenir moi, imagine que mon père l'apprenne, je suis bon pour l'échafaud !

- Le tigre poussa un long soupire avant de s'allonger mollement sur le gazon un peu trop vert.

- Merci pour les fleurs.

L'ancien capitaine de la Toho ne répondit que par un sourire heureux.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? C'est notre anniversaire de quelque chose ? Tu as fait quelque chose que je ne vais pas apprécier ? Mon dieu ... Tu as tué quelqu'un ?

- Chut ... N'ai-je pas le droit de te faire plaisir son raison ?

- Hum si... si bien sûr. Mais comme tu ne le fais jamais, je me pose des questions. Excuse-moi.

- Je ne te fais jamais plaisir ? S'insurgea Kojiro en se relevant sur un coude. Et il y a deux mois !

Ken réfléchit un long instant. Il passa en revu tous les événements de cette période, avant de s'écrier.

- Oui, mais non. Ca, ça ne compte pas !

- Dommage. Dit le tigre avant de siffloter gaiement.

Un canard passa, un énorme bout de pain dans le bec, aussitôt suivi d'une foule de coin coin furieux.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien à me dire ...

- Pfffff ... Aller viens.

Kojiro bondit sur ses pieds avec la souplesse et le ressort d'une planche de bois et entraîna Wakashimazu dans le fin fond de ce parc, dans un endroit que seul eux connaissaient pour y avoir passé beaucoup de temps et s'y être mainte fois chéri. Le tigre fit s'asseoir Ken sur un vieux banc tagué et grinçant puis s'agenouilla devant lui avec une solennité étrange et mal venue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Inutile de dire que Wakashimazu était aussi mal à l'aise qu'un crabe face à un pot de mayonnaise. Mais Kojiro le fit taire d'un geste. Il était plus que sérieux, ce qui paniquait un peu plus le karatéka se tortillant sur son siège de fortune. Hyuga attrapa la main réticente de son vis à vis, posa un baisers tendre et rapide puis leva des yeux humides d'émotion. Il en fut figé.

« Il va pas faire ça ... C'est pas possible ... Non, si, il va le faire ... C'est la fin, adieu petite vie tranquille »

- J'ai l'honneur ...

Commença Kojiro tout en sortant de sa poche un petit écrin à bijou.

« C'est affreux, il a poussé le ridicule jusque là. C'est affreux. »

L'écrin noir s'ouvrit.

- De ne pas te demander en mariage.

Dans la petite boite de velours noir, trônait un petit pendentif en argent en forme de Tigre. Kojiro posa le bijoux au creux de la paume du Goal abasourdi et perplexe. Un large sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Hyuga.

- Tu veux que je te l'accroche ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement face à l'incompréhension de son ami.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Et voilà.

Le pendentif brillait sur le pull du goal qui le regardait avec une mine joyeuse. Kojiro, quant à lui, s'en alla fouiller dans son t-shirt et en sortit une à laquelle pendait un angelot d'argent.

Le goal éclata de rire, soulagé.

Comme ça nous serons toujours ensemble. Dit le tigre en tapant dans le petit ange qui se dodelina aussitôt.

Ken sauta sur son partenaire pour le chatouiller et le martyriser comme il en avait l'habitude.

- Voyous ! La trouille que j'ai eu !

Ils rirent de concert. Les rires se changèrent en mots doux qui se transformèrent en silence câlins.

_Fin_

Désolé je suis fanne ;p

Le rouge et le noir ... mon plus mauvais souvenir de lecture.


End file.
